The son of Hestia, and Poseidon
by DogeThePoseidon
Summary: When Percy is found by Hestia, and leaves him with Artemis and her hunt. What will it lead too? Who will he meet? Will he recover from his memories of his past? Well I know, but you don't!
1. Who did Hestia find?

**Aye second story! Hope this does better then Percy Jackson Short Story. I also hope I can write this a lot better then PJSS. So Lets start!**

A little boy ran into an alley. The boy was 6 years old, and was running away from someone. The man chasing after the boy yelled out "PERCY YOU LITTLE FUCK COME HERE, OR YOU'LL GET ANOTHER WHIP." The boy Percy kept running he knew Gabe would kill him like he did to his mother Sally Jackson. Percy blinked away tears, and kept running.

Percy then turned into another alley and there was a dead end. Gabe started closing in on Percy with an evil grin. The moon made him look evil as it shined in his body.

Percy put his back against the wall and slid down muttering _No no please…_

As Gabe reached Percy, he pulled out a whip. Percy fear grew, he start crying and huddled up in the corner. Then _WHACK_ , Percy was whipped once, then twice. Gabe was laughing and sound went through the alley.

Little did Gabe and Percy know a goddess was walking around **(A/N:Go with it)** And when she heard a little boy cry _HELP PLEASE_. She erupted in flames and appeared behind Gabe.

Gabe didn't notice the goddess and neither did Percy, since he was bleeding and crying. The goddess eye's had flames and grabbed Gabe's arm and Gabe said "WHO FUCKING GRABBED ME." He looked and saw a woman in her twenties staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Why do you hit the boy?" The Goddess said.

Percy felt hope, which was weird. He looked up at the women with blood running down his body and head. He mouthed _Help please._ The Goddess saw the boy mouth help and she snap her finger and Gabe fell unconscious.

Percy thought she was an even worse person than Gabe and started crying "Please don't hurt me i'm sorry!" said Percy. The Goddess hugged Percy despite the blood soaking into her shirt.

The Goddess spoke "There there boy, I will not hurt you, I am Hestia. What is your name?" Percy looked at her and saw her eyes, they were like fire. "My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." Said Percy and Hestia noticed his eyes were sea green. She then felt Percy's aura. It was powerful, and then Hestia knew this boy was a Demi-god.

Then she realized the boys had the same eyes as Poseidon. _So he broke the oath? No matter, so did Zeus_ she thought. Hestia got up and snapped her fingers making Percy sleep.

"Rest young one, I see you almost lost hope. I shall take you to my niece." Hestia picked up Percy and flashed away.

 **Morning**

Percy woke up in a comfortable bed. He remembered what happened last night, and was scared.

 _What happened to Gabe?  
Where is that lady?  
Where am I?_

 _She had pretty eyes._

 _Wait, where am I again?_

As Percy got up from bed he felt pain all over his body. He groaned and got up, he was used to this already. He was whipped, punched, kicked, and abused, by Gabe. He remembered waking up bleeding sometimes.

Percy then realized he was in a tent. He looked around and saw medical supplies everywhere. Though he was six, he already knew how to bandage himself, every since Gabe started hitting him when he was four.

Percy also realized he was already bandaged. _How did this happen?_ _Who even did this?_ Then Percy heard voices outside the tent, "But he is male, Milady!" said a feminine voice. Another feminine voice replied "My Aunt as requested he stay here, his life hasn't been the best, he has seen and been through worse things than some of our Hunters Zoe.

Percy made his way outside the tent after putting on a fresh set of clothes. When he got outside he saw a group of girls of the age eight through sixteen. All the girls glared at him and he got scared. An Auburn haired girl with silver eyes that looked twelve walked up to Percy.

"Boy, I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and the moon." Said the girl.

Percy looked at her and said "My mommy, used to talk about the gods and goddess" Artemis just shook her head and said "Greek myths are real boy." Then a girl with a silver tiara came up and said "Bow down to Lady Artemis _boy!_ " Percy didn't know what was happened and bowed down "Sowwy lady A-a-awtemis!" Percy said stuttering making a couple girls laugh at him. Percy felt ashamed, it felt like the times Gabe would call him worthless.

Percy had tears in his eyes making the Goddess feel sorry for the boy.

The Hunters saw Percy and some started laughing more while others felt a bit sorry. "Im sowwy, if I'm not worth anything Ga-I mean Awtemis." Artemis was held back, whose name did he almost say?

Artemis lifted up her hand and said "Enough! Return to your duties and prepare lunch. My aunt said to treat this boy with care."

Percy looked at the goddess and said "Thank you Awtemis." Artemis nodded

"Boy whose name did you almost say, and what is your name? Where is your family?" She asked

"My mommy say daddy is lost in the sea, not dead! And my name is Percy, my mom calls me Per-Pers-Perseus!" He replied. Artemis noticed he didn't answer her first question.

"No games boy, whose name did you almost say?" The goddess spat. Percy flinched and whispered "Gabe"

Artemis almost didn't hear it "Are you scared boy?" She said and Percy nodded.

Then the girls called for breakfast, so Artemis told Percy to follow her to the table. Percy followed her and was very nervous. Artemis sat down and Percy looked for a spot and notice there was none.

He sighed and sat on the floor and a girl commented "Where a dog should be!" And the hunters laughed at the joke, Percy again felt like crying, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a familiar looking eyes that looked like fire. Hestia made Percy stand up with her.

"So may someone explain why my son is being treated unfairly, when I asked for to be cared for?"

 **Well that's the first chapter, lil cliffy sorry! Not the best I know but hey i'm trying. So hoped you enjoyed um Review please? And Doge is out!**

 **Or is he? Yea he is, but wait! He isnt! Yea he is, what am I doing….bye!**


	2. Important! Pairing?

**I need your guys help, who should I pair Percy with?  
1-Bianca**

 **2-Zoe**

 **3-Artemis**

 **4-Annabeth**

 **5-Thalia**

 **6-OC**

 **7-Or no pairing (which sucks!)**

 **Ah! But there's a twist for 6! Number 6 which is** _ **OC**_ **, will be your OC, or mine. If you have an OC that is female, and want it in my story just gimme these details**

 **OC for Percy's pairing in The son of Hestia, and Poseidon. Detail that I want.**

 **Background story:**

 **Godly Parent:  
Mortal Partal:**

 **Weapon of choice:  
Personality:**

 **Eye color(Must be with Godly parent):**

 **Hair Color(Same with eye color):  
Gender:Female**

 **When is she introduced (You tell me when I should introduce them like, is she in the hunt? In CHB? In CJ? Will they meet when is is 12? 8? You tell me!)**

 **And lastly**

 **How does she meet Percy? (Yes I'll let you guys decide 3):**

 **OC Will only apply if I fail to make an OC that's perfect for Percy, or if 6 does no win the vote.**

 **But yea that is all! Doge is out of here**

 **[PS] I really hope you enjoy this story so far, I know only 1.1K words so far, but I'll try my best to entertain you guys with this story! Ill post the next chapter by the end of this week maybe Friday the 12th! So yea bye!**


	3. To Camp Half-Blood we go!

**Well, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry i'm slow at writing, and gathering ideas and information. Plus I've been reading and watching YouTube a lot! Once again sorry!**

 **[PS] Also sorry it's delayed a bit I'll try my best to post every week. I was sick so...sorry!**

 **~Doge**

 **First Person**

 **Percy Jackson**

Why were they mean to me? I think that was the real question Hestia was asking. But I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was think about Gabe, what happened to him? What was happening around me? I had so many questions. But who was my dad? Greek mythology is real. Then my father must be a god, I know my mom is my real mom. Nothing will convince me otherwise!

"Percy?" Hestia asked pulling Percy out of his thoughts. "Yes Hestia?" I replied

She smiled at me, and I felt warmth. "They won't treat you bad anymore, ok Perseus?" "Ok"

Percy didn't like it when anyone called him Perseus, but he let Hestia slide with it. She was sort of a motherly figure, but she would never replace my mom.

Artemis walked up to them "Once again sorry Aunt for my Hunter's behavior, it's how they act." Hestia nodded "Yes I must leave before Zeus realizes i'm not tending the hearth." Artemis gave her a hug. Once she let go Hestia hugged Percy, and said "I hope this doesn't happen again" and with that she was engulfed in flames and disappeared.

I stood there looking at the spot were Hestia had disappeared. I slowly looked up and saw the girls a bit angry and sorry. _Why do they look like they are about to cry?_ I thought.

As I thought that Artemis came forward and said "Sorry about your past Percy."

I stood there realizing what they said. _Lady Hestia told them. Why? Do they know about my mom?_ "Did she tell you about my mommy?" I asked. She only nodded confirming my thought. I sighed and looked at everyone. "Please don't mention mommy to me" And with that Percy walked away.

 **1 Week later (Is this ok?)**

 **4th of August**

 **Everyone's POV**

Percy sat on a log looking a deer walking around. It has been a week since the hunt (He figured out they were hunters) knew about his past. He didn't care if they knew, as long as they wouldn't tell people his secrets.

Artemis had already guessed Perseus's father. She thought his father was her uncle Poseidon. Perseus's sea green eyes and black messy hair were identical to her uncle. She knew about the oath, but she also knew her father broken it before Poseidon.

Percy knew his father was a god, there was no way his mother wasn't his real mother. It was surprising enough knowing myths were real, but he was calm about it. He heard a twig snap behind him but he didn't move. "Boy, it is time to eat." Called Zoe.

Percy got up and started walking with Zoe. "Zoe?" He said. "What boy? And don't call me Zoe" She responded. Percy continued "Who is my father?" Zoe stopped and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen any of the gods except milady, Apollo, and Hermes." Percy only nodded and kept walking. When would his dad claim Percy?

 **At the table**

Percy sat at the very end of the table away from Artemis. The hunters decided to let Percy sit with them after Hestia's visit. Percy ate very little and didn't talk a lot. Honestly what could hey say? If he talked to them they would ignore him or just mess around with him. Only Artemis would ever talk to Percy.

Percy ate his small share of deer meat. Percy knew Hestia would visit today at their spot by the small hill. After Percy finished he walked to Artemis. "Lady Artemis may I take a walk in the woods" Artemis was impressed by how he matured the past week. He used to have problems with his R's but now he had to problem. "Yes Perseus, come back before I start riding my moon chariot." Percy nodded and walked towards the hill.

When he reached the hill he sat down at looked at the trees. He felt his back heat up a bit and looked behind him and saw Hestia. "Hello Perseus." She said.

"Hello Lady Hestia." Percy said

"Percy I have a question"

"What is it Lady Hestia?"

"I'd like to adopt you" This got Percy's attention

"W-what?" He said

"Don't worry I not trying to replace your mother, I just never had a child, and now is the perfect chance to have one!" She said.

Percy sighed and thought about it for a bit. After about five minutes of thinking he said " It would be an honor to be our son Hestia." She smiled.

"Ok Perseus." She placed her finger in his head and he glowed orange a bit and she removed her hand.

"You're now my adopted son!" She hugged Percy

"Cool, what can I do?" He said curiously.

"You can summon your own food and use fire to heal people"

Percy smiled. _Perfect_ He thought.

 **A Year later**

 **Percy Jackson, age 7**

 **Hunter's camp**

After a year the hunters grew closer to Percy, he was like a younger brother to them. He had his moment sometimes. When his birthday came he cried the whole night. Some of the hunters stayed out of his tent, hearing him cry about his mom. Hestia tried calming him down. He didn't stop crying until 5 in the morning. The next day he looked tired. He apologized to everyone.

There was another time when a hunter made fun of his past. Percy quickly got defensive, saying "Make fun of me but not my mom!" He protected his mother even though she was dead. The hunter ended up saying sorry and the rest of the day Percy was mad.

Percy didn't like remembering his past. It hurt him deeply. There were happy days like when Hestia gave his a sword. The sword was beautiful. The sword's blade was black, completely black. The Hilt was gray with a orange and red gem. Hestia said when he tapped the gem the sword would become a black bracelet. Percy named the blade Hestia's Flame, because of the gem. **(A/N What do you guy's think of the sword's name? Hope it's good :) )**

Percy's birthday was in a week. Today was August 11th. In exactly a week he would turn 8. Artemis said they would go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. The hunters argued about it but Artemis said Chiron needed help with something that required then help of the hunters. Percy was excited about going, since they would arrive on his birthday.

But something in Percy mind told him that it wouldn't be fun. Percy saw how the hunters argued about hoe there were boys and how the Hermes Cabin played pranks. Percy didn't mind though.

In a week Percy would could experience something different then hunters pranking him, making fun of him once and a while, and talking to the same people.

But this was in a week, little did he know he would meet someone who would change him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **WHEW**

 **There's chapter two, spent the whole day writing this (Lazy? Kinda, and I was sick, with a headache, and a baby downstairs being annoying as hell DX) Also I decided Percy would be paired with a OC. I won't reveal anything, just that the person's OC was amazing! I like something Different. So yea hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

 **~Doge**

 **[PS] Please tell what was bad about this chapter, I really felt some parts were like...ugh...**

 **[PPS] What should I name this chapter?**


	4. Getting claimed and making a friend!

**Chapter 3 guys! Uh, I understand last chapter was a but rushed (lol it was stupid Doge!) :(, But yea so reminder, the pair is decided. I hope you all agree with the pairing. She is a daughter of Hades. (Shut up Doge let us read the story Already!) :( Fine...**

 **Somewhere near Philadelphia**

 **Everyone's Point of View**

 **About a few hours until the Hunter's make it to camp**

Percy was happy. He was 8, and it was 6:37 AM. About a day ago Percy asked Artemis how far was he from the camp. Artemis just said "You'll arrive on your birthday Perseus". Percy only nodded and continued running. Now he was running alone, why? The day they got ready to head towards the camp, Artemis said it was perfect chance to see who was the fastest and that it was the perfect time to test the hunter's and Percy's cardio, and endurance. Artemis said she wasn't part participating because someone quotes "I would leave you all coughing out my dust, while I sat on a bench in New York feeding the birds."

Before they left Artemis told everyone the test would end when everyone was at Central Park in New York.

So now Percy was close to New York. Percy decided to follow the coastline, and go into the cities when he didn't know where he was. Just a few moments ago Percy learned he just pasted Philadelphia. Meaning he was close to New Jersey.

 **Few hours later, as our amazing Hero is running in New Jersey.**

Percy was running on the George Washington bridge. He was 3/4 of the way to New York. He was tired, he had almost ran the whole bridge, he was very close to finishing. Percy then realized something as he ran.

Two question's formed in his head.

The first was _Why haven't I seen a hunter._ Though Percy the Hunter's were better runners then him, but wouldn't he have at least have seen one hunter?

The second question was _Why haven't I encountered any monsters?_ Percy thought of the possibilities of why he haven't seen a monster yet, he thought that either Artemis was protecting them, or they couldn't smell his scent.

Percy brushed off these questions and continued running, hoping nothing bad happened to the Hunters.

 **An hour later (Is this rushed? Or is it fine? Sorry if it's rushed :( )**

Percy saw Central Park. His legs ached, they felt like they were being hit by a stick repeatedly.

As he approached a bench in the park, he saw Zoe, Phoebe, and a couple more hunters. He started jogging towards them.

Artemis was the first to realize he had made it. "Good job Perseus, 7th place. Not bad for a male." Artemis said, as I sat down next to a tree. "So, how many more Hunters?" Percy asked.

"5 more Perseus, you should know the number of Hunters we have, you lived with us for two years."

Percy laughed nervously. "Oh yea."

Artemis did a mental face palm as another Hunter arrived. Percy got comfortable under a tree and started to sleep.

 **After all the Hunters finish the test so like an hour later**

After the other 5 Hunter's arrived, Artemis decided to wake Percy up. When she found him the sight was a bit funny.

Percy had his hand on his stomach and a little drool came out of his mouth. His hair had some leaves, and his pants were dirty.

Artemis tapped on Percy shoulder to wake him up. Percy opened his eyes and yawned. Artemis took at him and said "Perseus we are about to head towards camp, are you ready?"

Percy eyes lit up, and he replied "Hades yeah i'm ready!" He smiled at Artemis.

Artemis smiled back and walked towards her hunters.

Artemis clapped her hands and all the hunters gathered up.

"Now, everyone be on their best behaviors. We don't want another incident." Most of the hunters nodded while some muttered something about boy trying to flirt with them.

Percy shrugged and took out his Ipod and headphones he got from a daughter on Hermes for his 7th birthday, though he was pretty sure she somehow stole it.

Percy started listening to any songs the Ipod had.

He started listening to Do You Remember by Ivan B. **(A/N Don't judge I like it!)**

 _So bold and fine_

 _I've known you for some time_

 _Whole life changed while_

 _Bones like yours and mine_

 _Go dance in the woods_

 _And down we go, down, down_

 _Oh, boy you're mine_

 _Do you remember the old times?_

Percy kept walking with the hunters.

"We are almost there Percy, don't be rude ok?" Zoe told Percy.

Percy said "I'm listening to your favorite song." Zoe smiled.

"I told you I don't like that song."

"Yeah right! You were humming to it when I let you listen to it." Percy laughed.

Zoe smiled and shook her head.

Percy elbowed her lightly. "Come on it's your favorite part." Percy teased

Zoe sighed and sang some of the second part.

 _See, I thought you were my ride or die_

 _But now I only drive alone_

 _Saying you're done with relationships_

 _So you claim you're on another boat_

 _Like what selfish shit it that?_

Zoe stopped singing when Percy started laughing.

"PG Zoe, i'm only 8!" Zoe laughed

"Percy you always curse!"

"Yeah whatever Zoe we almost there." Percy said.

After 10 minutes of walking they started going up a hill. At first Percy only saw a tree.

"Are we here?" Percy asked.

Artemis replied "Yes Perseus, we are now at the camp."

"But there's only-"

"A tree, yes Perseus that is the camp's border." Artemis interrupted Percy.

Percy huffed and followed her up the hill towards the tree. As they got closer two kids that looked like twins came.

"Lady Artemis!" The boy on the left said.

"Uh welcome!" The boy on the right said.

Artemis scowled and told them "Take us to Chiron, boys."

"Y-YES!" They both said.

They all started walking through the camp. Percy was looking at everything. When he saw the Archery spot he told Zoe "Look Zoe, the place even has Archery!" Zoe only nodded in return and kept walking. Some of the campers looked at Percy weirdly so he also addressed this to Zoe "Hey Zoe, why are they looking at me like I'm about to be killed?" Zoe laughed. "Percy we are known as man-haters, of course it's weird for a boy to be with us, so since you're here with us, it's weird for them."

They stopped in front of a big house. Artemis turned around and said "Ok, take Percy to cabin eight, best behavior remember?" The hunters nodded and they went to cabin 8 with Percy. When they got to the cabin Percy stopped and said "Gals i'm going to go walk around and check out the place, i'll be back later." The girls nodded not caring, Zoe came up to Percy "Be careful Percy, don't anything stupid or i'll punch you ok?" Percy nodded and turned around to start his walk.

As Percy walked he saw a girl dressed in black jeans, a black T-Shirt, dark grey vans, and a black with white writing bracelet. Percy thought she looked cute, even if she was emo. Percy decided to make his first friend in this camp.

"Hey wait up" he told the girl.

The girl looked back, the first thing he noticed were her obsidian eyes. He knew she was annoyed by the look in her eyes.

"Hey, um may I have a tour of the camp? I'm new her so...yeah." He said awkwardly.

The girl looked at him and said "Sorry I have something to do, plus i'm new here too." And with that she walked away.

Percy shrugged and continued his walk. He kept seeing her eyes in his head.

 **An hour later**

So far Percy's favorite place was the lake. Percy didn't know the time, but he knew it was the afternoon. Lunch had passed, but he didn't go. Even though it was his birthday he was thinking about his mother Sally Jackson. He stared at the lake as he threw rocks watching the ripples. "I wish my mother was with me." He whispered to himself. He got up and started walking back to the camp. As Percy was walking he saw the girl with obsidian eyes with a couple of buff looking kids.

Percy walked over and notice the kids were yelling insults at her. Percy got a bit angry. He didn't like the fact that, the guys were making fun of a girl. It would make him remember Gabe. _No don't think of Gabe!_ He thought and walked over to the kids.

"Hey stop bullying her!" Percy yelled at them.

The kids stopped and the girl was looking at the floor, and Percy could see some tears falling.

"Shut up newbie, wanna join her?" One of the kids hissed at him.

"How about you shut up, ganging up on a girl? Really manly if you ask me." Percy said. Both of them growled.

"Hurry up and leave before you get hurt kid, we're son's on Ares!" One of them said.

"Son's of Ares uh?" Percy said.

Percy tapped his bracelet and his sword came out.

Percy glared at them and said "Leave her alone, before this gets ugly"

The son's of Ares laughed and drew there swords.

 **The girl with obsidian eyes POV**

 _What is this kid_ doing? I thought.

I couldn't speak. This boy, the one who came and asked me for a tour, with sea green eyes, was about to fight the kid's who have been bullying me since last week when I came.

Then I heard someone walking over. I looked up and saw the goddess Artemis with Chiron.

"Percy I said best behavior!" Artemis said

"Sorry Artemis, they were insulting the girl there." The boy named Percy pointed at me.

Chiron looked at the Ares kids "Cleaning the arena for two weeks now back to your cabins"

Artemis looked at me and shook her head.

Percy walked over to me with worried eyes "Hey you ok?" He said

I nodded my head "Thanks, they've been messing with me for a week."

"Don't worry they won't mess with you now that i'm here" He said

"Ok..."

"My name is Percy Jackson, im 8 years old, today is my birthday" He smiled

"My name is Riley, Riley Carpenter, I turn 8 in September." I said

"Riley huh? Nice name" He said, I blushed. I've never received compliments from a boy! Great I'm being girly.

"Yeah whatever." I replied, trying to hide my blush.

Artemis whispered something in Percy's ear. He nodded and said "Well Riley see you later" He winked at me, and walked away.

I was blushing again, but my thoughts were like this.

 _He is cute, wait NO_

 _But his eyes are nice_

 _And he is really cute._

 _What am I thinking! I'm being girly why!_

I started walking heading to eat dinner tonight.

 **Dinner**

 **Third Person POV**

Chiron stood up at the head table as everyone finished.

"Campers, we shall have a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow since the Hunters have come." The campers cheered.

As everyone was cheering a bright sea green hologram with a Trident, and a donkey with fire around it, appeared over Percy Jackson's head, who was at the Artemis Table.

Chiron said "All Hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and um...Hestia!" It was quiet.

Percy Jackson knew who his dad was now.

He was the son of Poseidon...

 **Well this was a fun chapter to write, and we also meet Riley. Thankst to ChampoinOfTheHearth for the OC! Hoped you guys enjoyed this Story and the Cliffy, and have a nice day!**

 **~Doge**


	5. Flashback, Capture the Flag

**Ok a bit of a flashback in the beginning, I guess... Let me explain. Remember when Percy helped Riley and whispered to Percy? (WHATEVER DOGE CAN WE READ?) Cool, Artemis whispered in Percy's ear. So this is why they left. Also please stop reviewing pairs. I already decided Percy X OC. It will be harder but who cares. (OK DOGE WE DON'T ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS) Yeah Yeah whatever! **  
Lovely Words of Doge:** _ONTO THE STORY THEY SAY!_**

 **|Percy Jackson's flashback!|**

 _Artemis whispered in my ear "Percy meet me at the lake, we have something to talk about, it's very important." I nodded and looked at Riley "Well Riley see you later" I winked at her, and walked away._

 _When I got to the lake, Artemis was sitting on the sand. I sat next to her._

 _"So Arty what's up?" I said_

 _Artemis scowled at the nickname Apollo gave her, I just decided to use it._

 _"Don't call me that Perseus, anyways it's about your future." I nodded._

 _"Well Perseus, me and Chiron have decided to let you stay here." Artemis said._

 _I nervously laughed "Nice joke Artemis, you know you guys are my family, right? Why would I stay here?" I asked nervously. No way Artemis was letting me stay here. No way._

 _"Sorry Percy, you're male it would look bad for a male in a female only hunter's group. Plus you need another place to stay at, other then the hunt. Don't worry though I'll let Zoe and a couple girl's visit you. You better visit them too." Artemis said and I nodded sadly._

 _Then I realized what she said at the beginning._

 _"Wait, I have to stay here because i'm a male? Artemis, you're like my mother! I would never treat any of my sisters like that! I guess I didn't prove myself these two years." I said as I got up.  
_

 _Artemis started "No Perseus I didn't mean it like-"  
_

 _I cut her off "Like what? Oh Percy i'm going to kick you out because you lived with us for two years, and since your male. But remember those two years Percy didn't prove anything!"_

 _Artemis looked mad "Perseus Jackson, you know that isn't what I meant!" She said._

 _I sat down again and looked at the water "Sorry Artemis, you're probably doing what's best for me." I said._

 _Artemis nodded "Good now get up it's almost time for dinner."_

 **Flashback End**

 **Dining Pavilion**

Artemis grinned happy she guessed Percy's father. Percy was thinking of his father, Poseidon. _So Poseidon is my father?_ Percy thought. No one spoke. It was really quiet after Chiron said Percy's parents. Then Percy stood up and said, "Well this awkward, uh let's get back to eating!"

Artemis mentally face palmed.

Percy sat down and the awkward silence continued and lasted like that till the end.

Only whispers were heard

 _Hestia broke her oath?_

 _With her Brother ew..._

 _Incest really? I've been watching too many anime..._

 _That's hot_

When Percy heard the last comment he face palmed, some of the campers laughed silently.

After dinner the campers went go sing at the campfire **(A/N oops forgot the place they went after the Dining Pavilion, for smores and stuff :P)**

Percy however went to sit by the lake.

Little did he know Riley followed him there.

Riley sat down next to Percy, but he was spacing out and didn't notice when she approached him. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped at her touch and squealed like a girl. When he noticed it was her he said "Oh, it's you. Hey Riley!" She smiled.

"Hey Percy, so Son of Poseidon, and Hestia?" She asked.

"Actually Hestia is my adopted mother, after my mother passed away." He said, he didn't want her to know his mother was killed by his stepfather.

"Oh." She replied awkwardly. "Sorry for yo-"

"Don't say sorry." He interrupted.

"Okay..." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry. That was rude." He said.

"It's alright, I kind of understand." Percy only nodded.

"I'm guessing your mother also passed away." It was her turn to nod. "Thought so." He said.

"Percy?" She asked, after a bit of silence.

"Yes Riley?" He responded.

"Um, thank you again, for helping me earlier." She said

Percy sighed and said "Riley, you're welcome, but you don't have to say thank you they were assholes."

Riley gasped, "You said a bad word!"

Percy chuckled a bit "Really Riley? Be more relaxed, it doesn't matter if we curse. We can do what we want, we can acted how we want, so if I want to curse or say "bad words" I will." Riley raised an eyebrow and said "You're a Kelp Head."

Percy looked at her "Kelp Head really?"

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' **(Classic)**

Percy smiled "You're weird, but I like that." Riley blushed.

"Yeah whatever. Stupid Kelp Head" She muttered the last part.

Riley got up and said "Well, good night Kelp Head." Then she walked towards the Hermes Cabin.

Percy only waved goodbye.

After several minutes Percy got up and looked at the lake.

"So dad, I guess this is my new life, promise me you'll see me sometime ok? I don't know how you are, but still, I love you." He whispered to his father, hoping he heard it.

With that Percy went to the Artemis Cabin to sleep on the floor.

 **(Was going to end it here, and call it a filler. BUT I decided to keep writing.)**

Percy was the first one to wake up.

He decided to quickly take a shower. After he took a shower he put some of his old clothes on, he didn't like the camp shirts. He put on a dark blue T-Shirt, grey jeans, his usual grey vans, and his bracelet that had his sword. He looked at the mirror, his hair was messy, no matter what he did his hair was always messy. Percy sighed, and walked out of the bathroom. Once he was outside of the cabin he walked to the Dining Pavilion. He ate break fest there and decided to go the Arena to practice.

Today he and the hunters had to play Capture the Flag, and then they would leave.

Finally Percy made it to the arena. He noticed some of the straw dummies were already set up. Percy pulled on his bracelet and his bracelet, and his sword Hestia's Flame formed in his hand. **(I'm cringing at the name, time to rename the sword...crap.)**

Percy got in his stance, he eyed all the dummies carefully. He knew they wouldn't move, but Percy wanted to "kill" them as fast as possible. Percy knew what to do.

His concentrated and then darted towards the front dummy, he slash it by the side of it's hip, and then place his foot behind his other and spun towards the next dummy slicing its head off. Two down three to go.

Percy darted towards the next one and made a arc down, slicing the dummies chest. He then held his sword backward, so the sword was facing the other direction and did the same move except he made the arc go up and the other dummy had it's shoulder, arm, and head off. Percy wasn't pleased.

He sighed and thought _Damn, I think the spin was_ _unnecessary, and maybe the last hit. Eh whatever._ Percy gripped the sword and tapped the gem and the sword became a bracelet around his hand.

He needed to spar with someone, it was boring just hitting dummies.

He sighed and turned around and noticed the two Ares kid's that had to clean the arena were heading towards the arena, with rags, a mop, and a broom. Percy smiled and started walking out.

As Percy was walking out he noticed more campers out. They were most likely heading towards the Dining Pavilion for break fest.

The rest of day was uneventful. The hunter's stayed in the cabin, only coming out when it was time to eat.

Percy talked with Riley every now and then, Percy even talked to Chiron. He met Mr. D or Dionysus.

Then the best part of the day came. They were eating dinner at the Dining Pavilion, and then Chiron came up. "As everyone knows, in about two hours the traditional game of Capture the flag, Campers versus the Hunter's of Artemis. " Everyone cheered except the hunters. Chiron put hand up silencing the campers. "Ok I understand everyone is happy, and excited, but please start setting up traps, and plans. Now dismissed in two hours everyone better be ready!" Everyone started to head towards the forest where plans were made.

One of the Athena campers came up and started explaining the plan.

"Ok everyone, this time let's go with the usual decoy plan." Some people groaned.

"Now, now, ok Aphrodite cabin, start with the camouflage for the Hermes cabin to wear!" The girls cheered and started making the camouflage.

"Hermes when they finish the camo, you put them on, and remember lore some of the hunters out, and then hide. Then about one fourth of the Apollo and Ares will ambush them. After that at least three on the Hermes cabin will run for the flag. Percy!" I looked up "Yeah?"

"You and Riley will be by the creek, since you're a son of Poseidon."

Me and Riley looked at each other and said "Ok"

"Hephaestus, start planting those traps, and my cabin, help them place them in the best places possible. Apollo's cabin, put half your cabin on defense in the tree's, and the other half on the front with the rest of Ares's cabin."

"Demeter's cabin, set up a bunch of thorn bushes and have the Dionysus twins help."

"That's it, prepare yourselves this time we're going to win!" Most of them cheered some of them groaned.

 **Capture the Flag about to start.**

Capture the Flag was about to start. Percy was nervous. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he wanted to win. Him and Riley were with the campers, Chiron was about to start the game.

Then Chiron dismissed every to the forest.

After a few minutes of telling everyone the plan again, everyone got to their position.

Then they heard a horn blow. Meaning only one thing.

Capture the **I** Flag just began.

Riley was wearing armor, but Percy wasn't.

Riley decided to ask Percy about it.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Riley?"

"Why aren't you wearing armor?" she asked.

"Simple, it weighs me down a bit, making my movement slower." He responded.

"Oh, ok then, that makes sense." She said. Percy only laughed lightly.

As Percy finished laughing, three hunter's came into view. Percy's eye's narrowed, and Riley just stared at Percy confused and followed his gaze.

The three Hunters looked at Percy and then at Riley.

Percy also looked at Riley and then he drew his sword and Riley also drew her sword.

A hunter came forward with her bow in one hand, a tiara on her head. "Now Perseus, let's have fun ok? Lets see who gotten better over the years." Zoe said with a smile. He also smiled "I bet i'll win again." Then Zoe drew her hunter knife.

Then Zoe lunged at Percy while the other two went after Riley.

 **Worst cliffhanger ever...sorry. Thank you guys for reviewing following and favorite-ing. It keeps me going. Also I really hope you like this chapter, I actually have a lot of ideas for future chapters. I don't have the best memory so I've been writing them down. Anyways once again, I really hoped you liked this chapter and the story so far.**

 **With much love and gold furred dogs,**

 **~Doge**


	6. Author's Note: Recent Events

**This sucks...many of you are expecting a chapter as least once a week. I try. I cannot post Chapter 5 this week (28th-4th) Because of recent events, and because I kinda broke my laptop, I just need a new screen. Don't worry I'm still writing chapter 5 and if I finish it i'll write chapter 6 and double post Chapter 5 and 6. So to make up for this week, I would like people to post a review or send me a PM of ideas. Just give me an idea. These recent events are private to me and my family. They are affecting my writing, but i'll try my best to keep posting chapters. Currently chapter 5 has 118 words. Sad I know. Hopefully today (Saturday September 3rd 3:39 PM) I might get some amazing idea. I mean earlier today I had an idea for a story that is AU no gods/demigods. I'll even make a summary for it to see if you guys might want me to write it. So yeah this kind of served as a Rant/AN So recap!**

 **1: My Writing is** **DELAYED**

 **2: Chapter 5/6 will be posted** **ON THE SAME DAY/WEEK**

 **3: Another** **STORY**

 **And last another Thank You. So far i've gotten positive reviews for The Son of Hestia and Poseidon. One misunderstood review and a reviewer who always reviews on my chapters.**

 **Sorry for the delayed chapter, and thank you for the support.**

 **Love**

 ** _Doge_**


	7. Fight! Time itself

**lostxinxthexdarkness suggested the name for the sword be Protection, and I like the name. I thought it was nice and made sense since Hestia gave Percy the sword. So now the sword shall be renamed Protection. Also on August 30th we passed 20 reviews! Thank you so much! lostxinxthexdarkness, thank you for the name of the sword and passing my 20th review who was Raxacoricofallapatoreous. Who I also thank for my 20th Review! Also thank you to ChampionOfTheHearth, for the OC, reviewing, and always PMing me. Thank you everyone who is supporting, even those possible future haters. Thank You everyone! I hope I can keep posting on FanFiction, and give you guys a good story. Thank you.**

 **~Doge**

 **Hope you guys don't mind a Last Time thing, i'll add this more often.**

 **Last Time on Dragon ba- Wait no...**

As Percy finished laughing, three hunter's came into view. Percy's eye's narrowed, and Riley just stared at Percy confused and followed his gaze.

The three Hunters looked at Percy and then at Riley.

Percy also looked at Riley and then he drew his sword and Riley also drew her sword.

A hunter came forward with her bow in one hand, a tiara on her head. "Now Perseus, let's have fun ok? Lets see who gotten better over the years." Zoe said with a smile. He also smiled "I bet i'll win again." Then _Zoe dropped her bow and_ drew her hunter knives. **(Note: The italics is what I didn't write last time)**

Then Zoe lunged at Percy while the other two went after Riley.

 **Percy Pov (3rd)**

Percy blocked Zoe's strike and kicked her legs out. She fell but quickly rolled to the right. Percy made an horizontal arc, and Zoe moved backwards, and grazed her shoulder. Zoe smirked and looked at her shoulder that had blood flowing out. She looked up at Percy and said. "Perseus no maiming!" She feinted being mad. Percy smirked and said. "But you wouldn't care about that if I was maimed right?"

Zoe smiled while moving a but to the left. "Correct." Then she picked up her bow and fired arrows after arrows at Percy. Percy barely had time to realize she was shooting arrows. He blocked some of the arrows but some managed to graze him. "Point proven." He mumbled.

Percy rolled to the side just as Zoe realized she didn't have anymore arrows in her quiver. Percy ran towards her and tackled her. He pointed the blade at her neck. "Sorry Zoe" He said and use the butt of his sword to knock her out.

He looked over at Riley and saw she already gotten one.

But that isn't what he was interested in. The shadow around Riley would come to life and hit the hunter every now and then. Her swords were amazing too. Percy thought she only drew one but she had two swords. They were Dual Stygian Iron Short Swords. Each about 18 inches long. With Red and Black Hilts. They looked pretty badass.

She fought like a natural. But the hunter kept her ground. Percy finally decided to end it. He grabbed one of Zoe's knife and tested the weight. He grabbed the tip of the small blade. He did a couple of practice throws without throwing it. Finally he threw the knife and the hilt of the knife hit the side of her head, and she crumpled to the ground.

Percy looked at a shocked Riley and walked towards her. She grinned and raised her hand. They high fived. "Ez Pz" He said. Riley giggled a bit. Then they heard a horn blow, signaling the game was over. When Percy and Riley went to check who won they notice the campers looking glum and the Hunter's smiling.

Percy grinned knowing they were going to win, Zoe and the other two hunters came soon after.

 **Few minutes later**

Percy sat on a log close to where the hunters and campers were. Campers were slowly heading off to their cabins. Percy noticed Artemis heading towards him.

"Hey Arty" He said.

"Hello Perseus, we're leaving now." Artemis Said.

"I'll miss you guys. I hope you know that." Percy said sadly. "Of course we'll remember that, you're the only male to ever live with us." She said with a grin.

Percy also grinned, "I'll go say bye to Phoebe. and Zoe" He said getting up.

When he started getting up Artemis hugged him from behind. "You're like my brother, better then Apollo." She whispered in his ear.

Percy grinned. When she let go he waved and looked for Zoe.

He found Zoe talking to Phoebe. "Hey girls. you're leaving in a bit." He said.

Both girls stopped talking and looked at Percy with sad expressions. "Yeah this sucks, can't believe you're staying." Zoe said. "Yeah the Hunt will miss you." Said Phoebe.

"Don't worry I'll visit the Hunt!" He said with a smirk.

They both rolled their eyes and then Artemis called for the Hunt to gather. Percy followed them.

They said their goodbyes and Percy watched them disappear into the forest.

xXx(Line Break Message: I recommend this song, Ollie - Roll With Me)xXx

Percy spent three months at Camp. Him and Riley were good friends. She was still unclaimed though. Percy slept in Poseidon's cabin.

Riley's birthday was interesting. Percy made a cake with te Demeter, who was only Katie Garnder, and a small girl who's name Percy couldn't remember.

The cake was a good, Percy put the words _Happy Birthday Riley,_ He put her face in the cake, and then the rest of the day they just played, and trained.

But Percy had a secret. A really big secret. He didn't want to tell anyone, not even Artemis, Zoe, or Riley. His other father would get mad at him. It wasn't really his father. The god prefered being called father.

How did Percy get another Dad?

It was on Riley's birthday.

Him and Rilley were watching the Sunset, and then everything stopped. Riley was pointing at a bird with a smile, but the bird was stuck in the air. Percy looked around.

Everything had stopped.

Then he realized.

Time had stopped.

A old man in a black robe, came out of thin air and landed slowly on the water. Though Percy couldn't see his face, Percy could see the long, white beard that came out of the hooded figure. He had a long scythe that gave him the Death look.

The man started talking. "Perseus Jackson, age 8, son of Poseidon, and Sally Jaackson, adopted son of Hestia. Also gained the favor of Artemis. I have come with a offer."

Percy only stared at the man, and slowly nodded for him to continue.

The man slowly took off his hood. his beard withered away, and when he took off the hood, a skull was there. "I am Chronus, Primordial of Time. The mortals call me Father Time." Then his form flickered. The robe turned white, and his beard grew back, he had pale skin, and golden timeless eyes. On a chain, that seem to be connected to the sky was an hourglass.

"I offer you, Perseus Jackson, to be my Champion. Chaos has aloud me to offer this, and said it was necessary for the future." Father Time deadpanned.

Percy realized he was being asked to be Chronus, time itself, to be its champion.

Percy did what most people would do.

"I accept your offer Father." Percy said.

 **FINALLY, omg. It's 2:52 AM right now. I'm tired so. R &R Thank you as Always.**

 **Love**

 **~Doge**


	8. Olympus fun or boring?

**I can always count on someone to trust, yet I can't seem to trust myself. These words came to me in my english class, we're writing about Trust, and there's just so much BS going on. Pisses me off. Sorry I couldn't double upload. I guess those words came to me when I was just thinking about school. Just so much BS these days. Anyway's hope you like this chapter.**

 **LAST TIME ON SoPH...lol**

 _he man slowly took off his hood. his beard withered away, and when he took off the hood, a skull was there. "I am Chronus, Primordial of Time. The mortals call me Father Time." Then his form flickered. The robe turned white, and his beard grew back, he had pale skin, and golden timeless eyes. On a chain, that seem to be connected to the sky was an hourglass._

 _"I offer you, Perseus Jackson, to be my Champion. Chaos has aloud me to offer this, and said it was necessary for the future." Father Time deadpanned._

 _Percy realized he was being asked to be Chronus, time itself, to be its champion._

 _Percy did what most people would do._

 _"I accept your offer Father." Percy said._

 **Now: Four Years later.**

 **Percy Jackson, December 21st, Winter Solstice.**

 **1st Person**

 **On a bus.**

 **(I won't add the 4 years, lets just say, bonding,new friends, uneventful, boring.)**

Annabeth, Luke, Riley, and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, including me, were heading towards The Empire State Building. Oh wait, I should explain who Annabeth and Luke are.

Annabeth and Luke were runaways, apparrently a satyr named Grover found Annabeth, Luke, and a daughter of Zues, names Thalia. Let's just call them the Three. The Three were heading towards Camp when Grover found them. Then well, surviving, getting attacked, and fighting, they made it to camp. BUT, as they were heading up the hill, Thalia told Luke and Annabeth to go on, you know all dramatic.

They were being chased by Hades. He wanted to kill Thalia, good man I tell you. Or God. Yeah whatever.

So after some fighting, bla bla bla, Thalia got hit and fell down. She looked up into the sky, and saw a lightning bolt hit her. Zues had turned her into a Tree. Yay.

So now Thalia is a tree that is protecting the camp. She is the border. Amazing.

Note all my sarcasm.

That happened three years ago. Now here we are. On a bus towards Mount Olymus. It's on the Empire Sate Building, so is it Mount Empire Olympus? Probably not, knowing Zues.

Riley, and I were sharing a seat. two people per seat. Obviously me and Riley, being besties, sat together.

Riley was still unclaimed. FOUR YEARS. I think I know her parent though, it's so obvious. Her parent is either Hades, or something close. Maybe a minor god. But my money is on Hades.

Riley pinched my arm, bringing me out of me thought.

"What?" I said to her.

"You weren't paying attention to me" She pouted. She looked cute. Ok I might have a tiny crush on her. Happy? No ok.

"Sorry just think bout stuff." She started giggling.

"You thinking? WORLD IS ENDING." She yelled, and the the campers started laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up." It was my turn to pout.

She pinched my cheek and said. "Aw is my little fish mad?" Gods help me.

"Is it weird if I tell everyone what happened when you slept in my cabin?" She then turned red, and I started laughing, as I remembered what happened. Riley slept in my cabin one time because she didn't want to sleep in the Hermes Cabin. Couldn't blame her. Well we slept in the bed together but in different directions. So we were hugging feets pretty much. As I was sleeping I felt the bed move, I opened my eyes and Riley plopped down next to me and started cuddling me. And oh my gods, she started drooling on me. I drool too. But hers was a pool. My neck and shirt was wet.

When I told her in the morning she wouldn't talk to the rest of the day. She was so embarrassed. I use it blackmail. Sorry Riley!

"I hate you." She said.

"Love you too." I laughed.

She muttered something.

"What?" I asked her.

She turned even brighter and just said. "Shut up. Stupid Seaweed Brain..." She trailed off.

I smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer to me.

The the bus stopped. Amazing.

Riley sighed, and everyone started getting off. It wasn't campers. Just me, Riley, a few from Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. Then it's Annabeth and Malcom, from Athena's cabin. That it. There is at least 14 campers here.

Chiron rolled out first. He was in wheel chair form. The last one out was Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth looked flustered, while Luke was emotionless.

We started walking inside, Chiron talked to the guy at the desk, when Chiron came back he said, "Alright kids, one group at a time." After about 10 minutes everyone was on the 600th floor, or Olympus, and oh gods.

It was so bright. White and gold littered the place. The architecture was beautiful. I could already hear Annabeth talking about the designed and boring stuff.

We used the buddy system. So it was two per group. So naturally me and Riley were in a group. We all walked with our buddy towards the throne room.

When we did get there I saw Hestia, and Artemis. Everyone bowed to Zeus, while I bowed to Hestia, Artemis, then Zeus.

"Boy why do you not bow to me, the king of gods? Why do you bow to a useless goddess that tends the fire." He yelled. My eyes turned gold, then back to normal.

"I bow to my mother, then I bowed to the goddess that took me in." I simply said.

Zeus stood up and looked at the twelve year old goddess, "YOU BROKE YOUR OATH?" He yelled. Dramatic much?

"No brother, unlike you I keep my oath." She said while looking at the fire.

Apollo and Hermes started 'OOOOH' ing, and Artemis smirked. The rest looked bored. I stood there baffled, I was just standing there. _MOVE,_ I yelled in my head.

Hestia winked at me, and I took a step back. Wait what did she do?

Zeus summoned his bolt, "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" He kept yelling. Chiron stomped his hoof. The room got silence.

"Pardon me lord Zeus, the kids are here today, so may we start?" Chiron said. Wow go teacher!

Zeus grumbled a bit and stood in front of his throne.

So Zeus talked about boring stuff like "WE ARE THE GODS" "WE ARE AWESOME" "I AM KING" Pretty much nothing else. A long speech, some kids fell asleep. During the speak Riley told me what Hestia told Zeus.

After that we went to Olympia Hotel. On Olympus, I thought it was an original name.

We were aloud to share a room with our buddies. The rooms were pretty much any five star luxurious hotel. Two beds, nice carpet, some snacks, just perfect.

Me and Riley just chilled the whole time. We invited Grover, Luke, and Annabeth to our room to play some poker. Luke ended winning. I swear Annabeth was helping him the whole time.

Then came the real fun.

We played Truth and Dare. We sitting on the floor with our legs crossed.

So Luke was first. "Grover Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Grover, I dare you to go into Chiron's room and tell him Percy was struck by lightning." Luke said. We started laughing.

"Ok, atleast it wasn't that bad." He muttered the last part.

He left and ten minutes later a pale Grover came back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just no enchiladas for a week." He sounded so sad. "Annabeth T or D?" Annabeth said "Dare obviously."

"I dare you to sit in Luke's Lap" Grover said. _ZEUS PANTIES, NICE ONE GROVER._ I thought.

"I'M ONLY TWELVE ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled. This is amazing.

Grover nodded, and Annabeth sat on Luke's left leg. She looked like a tomato. Poor Annabeth. Luke still had an emotionless mask.

"That's hot." I teased. Annabeth looked like she was about to die.

Then she grinned. "Percy, Truth or Dare?" I paled. I lifted a finger to stop her. "Dare, but, can I write to my mother before I possibly die?" everyone but Annabeth laughed, then she said "No, it's better if she doesn't know who killed you." I stopped laughing. "I'm screwed." I said.

"Perseus Jackson, I dare you to steal Zeus master bolt." She said. No way.

"Ok Annabeth, I understand you're a daughter of Athena, but what the Hades, that is not wise or smart! I'd rather reveal who my crush is then that." I said.

"Then reveal who you like." She said looking at me all smug like.

I sighed.

"Well...um..."

"Yeah who is it Percy?" Riley said suddenly interested. Even Luke was looking.

"It's...No one" I said smiling.

"WHAT NO. TELL ME NOW" Annabeth said. Riley looked disappointed I wonder why. **(A/N: It's only the beginning of Dense Percy, you know the one that makes you want to kill him? Yeah that one.)**

"Ok, once again, NO ONE." I yelled.

"So my turn." I said. Luke spoke up. "I'm going to my room, luckily I sleep alone." Annabeth got off and sighed. More Blackmail for me. Luke left the room.

"Riley Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth, not feeling the rush today." I mentally high-fived her even if she didn't know.

"Is it true you like someone in camp?" I asked her.

"Yep" She simply said.

"Ok" I said.

The rest on the night went back and forth, some teasing towards Annabeth. She even said she liked Luke. So much Blackmail info for me!

 **The next day. Olympus after Camp-Half Blood left.**

 **3rd Person.**

"WHO HAS STOLEN MY MASTER BOLT!" Zeus yelled.

"ALL OLYMPIANS SEARCH FOR MY MASTER BOLT." He commanded.

 **An hour later**

A god had found the thief. "So it was you huh punk?"

The boy stood there. He heard a voice in his head, and told the god his plan.

"That's a nice plan, family war are always the best." The god told the boy.

The boy nodded and gave him the Bolt and Helm. He then headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

 **SORRY. Not much of Cronus was mentioned this chapter. Except the Gold eye thing. Also a bit jumpy once again. I couldn't post the double upload. SOrry bout that. I hope you guys forgive me about that ... Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 7 HOPEFULLY, moves a faster pace, not in a jumpy pace. I'll try to get 3k words on Chapter 7! So please R &R always helpful. Want to recommend a OC for this story do PM me, I'll see how I fit him or her into the plot, or as a side character. Thanks for everything so far!**

 **Much love**

 **~DogeThePoseidon**


	9. Quest, and another Quest, Thanks luck!

**Uh, been doing stuff. was playing a game, and died on two characters so i'm pissed. Whatever though. Anyways! Thanks for support. Also someone reviewed how Zeus was acting weird. I love a paranoid Zeus! Adds so much paths. I also love PerZoe so you'll see some of it. Just to mess with Riley's feeling :) Sorry Riley! So just R &R and PM me for ANYTHING. Except money. ;) Also realized it's Chronos not Cronus :P.**

 **Percy Jackson, June 23rd.**

 **Age Twelve.**

 **Outside of a school.**

 **3rd Person.**

Percy sat on a bench watching the students walk home. Some being picked up by parents, most walking home by themselves, or with friends. Percy was currently alone,, he just watched the buses pull out. Every one of the buses driving the kid's towards their home, with waiting parents.

Percy then stood up. He shouldered his back pack, and started walking towards a special shop. He thought of how long be had been away from Camp.

 _Two weeks to find a stupid dagger,_ Percy thought.

That's right, Percy left. Chronos told him to get a dagger for him. A special dagger. Chronos said the dagger will play a part in the future.

Percy knew where the dagger was. Percy had to go to Maine. A shop that a demigod owned has the dagger. Probably a son on Hephaestus.

He was already in Maine, walking towards the shop. He stopped in front a shop called, Vulcan's Weapons.

Original.

Percy walked inside, there were many roman weapons. Some greek. Percy walked up to the count. A guy with black hair, light red eyes, and a trimmed beard was at the counter.

"So son of Hephaestus?" Percy asked.

The man looked at Percy.

"You mean Vulcan weirdo?" The man asked. Percy's eyes widened. _Vulcan? He's roman, roman are dead right?_ Percy thought.

He decided to play along. "Yeah sorry, anyways I'm looking for a dagger." Percy said.

The man looked down, "Oh we have one dagger." He said. "I'll be back." he then walked into the back.

He came back out with a black box. "Check this one." He said. He opened the box and a dagger was there.

Obviously.

The dagger was amazing, then Percy heard Chronos's voice in his head "Katopris, Helen of Troy's dagger." He said.

Percy looked at the man. "How much?" He said.

"You're a demigod, have it for free you don't seem to have a weapon." Percy nodded.

"You're weird, you know about the gods, but don't have a weapon." Percy nodded again.

"Eh whatever here." He gave the knife to Percy. _SCORE_ Percy thought.

Once Percy was outside he looked at the dagger. Chronos spoke in his mind again, "In time, a daughter of Aphrodite will come, give her this dagger." He said and Percy felt him leave his mind.

Percy sighed and started heading home.

 **Two days later.**

Percy wasn't tired. He had to walk from Maine to New York. He thanked Artemis for her training.

Percy had no money, no extra clothing, and no clean clothes. He kept walking towards Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't far, it was dark though. He had less than seven minutes until he returned home. He couldn't wait to return home.

"Do not be surprised when you return, a lot have changed Perseus." Chronos said in Percy's mind.

Percy didn't understand. What could change in 17 days?

Percy made it to camp. He gripped the dagger, he walked up the hill. He notice two people looking out for tonight. Someone saw him, "HEY YOU DOWN THERE, STOP!" He yelled. Percy recognized the voice, it was female.

The girl ran down, blond hair flying. A man with blond hair following behind her.

The girl stopped, "Percy! Oh my gods we thought you died!" Annabeth cried.

"I wouldn't die so easily Annabeth, come on I ain't that weak." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at Percy then her eyes grew wide, "Uh Percy, don't freak out, but uh, you have a brother." She said.

Percy didn't respond at first. Then Percy responded, "Male or female?" He said. "Male" Luke said behind her.

"Same age, or different?" He asked. "Same" Annabeth said. Then Percy said something that shocked Luke, and Annabeth, "So my mother wasn't important." He said bitterly, and a little depressed.

Annabeth looked at Luke.

"I'll go see Chrion." Percy said, and walked by them.

As Percy was walking he looked at the Poseidon cabin. _A brother_ Percy thought. He is also twelve. It started raining inside the barrier, it wasn't suppose to rain. Percy realized it was his powers. Percy only sighed and kept walking towards the Big House.

Once inside he called for Chiron.

"Percy! By the gods where have you been?" He asked Percy.

"I did a quest for someone." Percy showed him the knife.

Chiron looked at the knife, then at Percy. "Who?" He asked.

"No one important, can I sleep here tonight, it appears I have a brother." Percy said.

Chiron said yes and lead him upstairs.

When Percy woke up in the morning he bathed, changed, brushed his teeth, and went to the Pavilion, to eat break fest. When Percy arrived a lot people looked at him. Most of them gasped. Percy didn't see Riley though. He also didn't see the other son of Poseidon. Percy sat down at the Poseidon table and got pancakes, with orange juice.

Percy was on his last pancake when he heard someone say, "Hey dumbass that's for son's of Poseidon only."

Percy looked behind him, and saw a sight he hated. Riley was standing next to a kid with black hair, sea green eyes, and looked a bit shorter than Percy. The kid had an arm around Riley. When Riley realized it was Percy she gasped and jumped at Percy. "PERCY WHERE WERE YOU?" She cried. Percy patted her back, "Nice to see you too."

"Hey Riley who is this idiot?" The kid asked. Riley backed away from me and looked at the kid, "Jacob shut up, this is Percy, my best friend he went missing two weeks AGO" She turned towards Percy, "SERIOUSLY WHERE WERE YOU, THEY SAID YOU WERE DEAD, BUT I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT." She looked like she was going to cry again. Percy pulled her into a hug. "Sorry I had to do something." He told her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

The kid Jacob, looked mad, "Hey Perry, mind letting go of my girl?" He said in mock politeness. Percy's eyes widen. His girl? HIS GIRL? "Riley, care to explain?" Percy asked Riley. Riley let go and looked at Jacob, "Jake, call me your girl again and I'll let Percy punch you." She said. Percy patted her back, and Jacob huffed and walked towards the Arena.

Percy grabbed Riley's hand, and took her to the lake. Once there Riley punched Percy's arm. "Seriously tell me what happened and i'll tell you what you missed." Percy told Riley about his quest, but didn't tell her about Chronos. He showed her the dagger and she inspected it. Once she returned the dagger she told Percy what had happened. "I was claimed" She said. Percy's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked her.

"Hades." Percy's eyes widened. They were cousins. It would be weird, but then again, Percy didn't consider Poseidon his father, he only called Chronos, Father because he was Father Time. Percy wanted a father, he didn't realize this earlier. He wanted father, badly. Chronos had helped him more then Poseidon. Maybe Chronos was his father, Percy did get a golden tint from his blessing.

"Percy?" Riley asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We aren't cousins." He told Riley. He told Riley everything. He told her about Chronos, his thoughts on Jacob, but he didn't tell her how he felt about her.

"That's why your eyes seem brighter, they're more golden, flashy." She commented. "And it also explains why your eyes were gold when Zeus talked about your mother in December." Percy nodded.

Finally they stopped talking and sat down on the shore, looking at the sun. It had to be about 12:00.

That's when everything went wrong.

Chiron requested Riley, Grover, Jacob, and Percy at the Big House.

"Jacob, we are getting to the point quick, Zeus thinks you have stolen his master bolt." Everyone's eyes widened. Zeus Master Bolt, STOLEN? That explains the weather.

"What! I didn't even know about the gods until two days ago!" He whined.

"Gods damn it." Percy muttered, "And why is Riley, and I, here?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at Percy, "Well my boy, you are the most experience, you will accompany Jacob here on his quest if he accepts."

Jacob thought about it, then he nodded. "Then my boy, head upstairs and consult the Oracle." Chiron said.

Jacob went upstairs.

After a few minutes he came back pale and told everyone. "I received the Prophecy."

Chiron told him to repeat the prophecy

Jacob started,

" _You shall go west, with three, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a_ _friend."_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end"_ He ended.

No one spoke a word. Who would betray who? We were all friends. On the bright side they would find the bolt, and see it return. What will they fail to save? Percy had many questions.

"Alright it seems clear, Jacob you will take Grover, Percy, and Riley, on this quest. Now rest, tomorrow you leave." Chiron said and we all left the Big House.

As Percy left he muttered, "I love my luck." Then he left for the Poseidon cabin.

 **I hope this was a good chapter. We're starting to progress. I'm still thinking of the pairing, I know I said it was decided (Percy x OC) ,but can I make it a harem? I don't know, review your opinion. If I do end up with a Harem sorry but Zoe won the spot, and i'll add one more so Oc, and Zoe, have a spot one more!**

 **NOTE: ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT A HAREM.**

 **Freaking love**

 **~Le Doge**


	10. Sorry (420 words)

**AYE. Okay, i'm sorry for not updating in like 2 weeks? I hoped that PerZoe one shot did good :P Anyways drama and stuff happened. Clowns are apparently the end of the world, Hurricane Matthew is gonna rape us, all in all it's been great. Enjoy.**

 **[Q Note] Hope you guys didn't mind the bad You Shall Prophecy.**

 **Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Percy Jackson.**

 **Start of the quest.**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Percy woke up when he heard something fall. He looked over and saw Jacob on the floor. Percy groaned and got up. Jacob had a little drool on his cheek. Percy thought _Is it a Poseidon thing?_ Percy took a shower and got out with a towel around is waist. Once Percy got out he saw Jacob waiting for him impatiently outside the door. Since there was only one shower for them to share, one had to wait for the other. Jacob pushed Percy out of the way and took a shower.

Percy just muttered a "tch, brat." Then changed into his normal attire. He put on grey jeans, a black shirt that said "Death to Kenny!" **(South Park ftw)** With some old shoes. Percy grabbed his hoodie and grabbed his pre-packed back pack. Percy left the cabin and headed towards the Dining Pavilion and ate some good old Blue Pancakes. As Percy finished his pancakes, he saw a couple campers start exiting their cabins. He saw Riley walk out of The Big House. He sent her a smile which she returned. Percy got up and walked around camp. He sat down on a log.

 **Im sorry I can't continue. So much shit has happened. So much drama, bullshit, and fuck my life. I can't anymore. I seriously can't. I'm sorry to everyone who was interested. Im sorry to those people who reviewed the story. This was suppose to be fun. Shit just hit the fan. I'm sitting hear, listening to my friend sing, smoking a cigarette. I might write a more realistic story. MIGHT. This story though. Sorry this story isn't worth it anymore. I wanted to at least finish The Lighting Thief, but it brings to much memories of my friend. (don't ask) I'm once again sorry. I'm going to start including my own experiences in possible stories I write. For now though, i'm going to finish this cigarette. I'm going to drown in my own thoughts. Thank you and sorry.**

 **~Doge**


End file.
